The Darkness Inside
by Syuveil
Summary: Random stories set to songs that have efected me in some way. No idea how long this will continue. Rating may change, but its at "T" for the most part. Please R R.


OK, I don't know why, but I'm in a really artistic mood right now, so let's see how may song-fics I can make. Reviews are always appreciated.

I own nothing but this story idea.. Proper credit goes to Butch Hartman and the band Skillet.

* * *

Sam Manson stared sadly out of her window, the dark rain splashing silently onto the smooth, reflective glass.

The lightning crashed while the thunder boomed, with almost no interval between the two. Meanwhile, the young Goth girl merely continued to sit in the shadows of her dark room and pick at the white bandages that wrapped her wrists up tight.

Sam glanced down at the bandages with a look of slight disgust on her face. While it had already been a couple of days since she had returned from the hospital, she could still recall every little detail perfectly...

_The cool night breeze drifted lazily through Sam's open window, causing_ _her dark curtains to flutter slowly, appearing almost like a ghost. The irony was not lost on the young woman as she stood before her large mirror, something gripped behind her back._

_Sam sighed softly as she thought back to earlier that day, watching Danny, HER Danny, practically drape himself all over Miss Valerie "Ghost Hunter" Grey. _

_It was at that moment that something inside of Sam finally snapped. She sprinted home and ran straight through the empty mansion. She knew that her parents wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, so now was the perfect time to enact her plan._

_She now stood sobbing in front of her mirror, clutching the largest knife she could find in the kitchen. The tears were falling thick and fast now as the silver blade plunged down and crimson spattered the walls..._

_She was discovered a little while later by her Grandma, who just happened to be rolling by Sam's room on her way to the bowling alley in the basement. The medics were quickly summoned and Sam went through hours in the ER because of all the blood loss._

_When she awoke, her family was gathered around her bed, talking softly amongst themselves._

_Sam managed to make out the words "Her own fault" and "It's just a phase" before slowly sinking back into darkness once again..._

That had been a week ago. The doctors told her that everything was going to be fine, but she would have those scars on her wrists forever.

The thing that hurt worse than the blade, however, was the fact that Danny hadn't been to see her even once. Tucker said he had been sworn to secrecy about the whole thing, but Sam knew the truth.

Danny was so ashamed of her that he couldn't even be around her. Sam lowered her head in disgrace when, all of a sudden, she heard soft music floating throughout her room.

She turned around quickly to see Danny floating there, holding a music player and singing softly. She recognized the song as one of her favorites, The Last Night by Skillet.

Danny looked into her eyes.

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_...

Sam smiled back sweetly and began to sing as well.

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine_.

Danny grinned slightly._  
But I know it's a lie.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone.  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know.  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.  
_

Danny was now standing right in front of Sam, his eyes watering.

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all._

Sam was crying as she sang._  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
_

Both of the teenagers are singing at this point, hugging and crying aloud. _  
The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight.  
I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why. _

The last night away from me,  
Away from me. 

Danny could only smile as he look into the eyes of his one true love.

"This took me all week to get ready, but it was definitely worth the wait."

Sam smiled again before she kissed him. After a long, drawn out kiss, she said softly,

"Yes it was."

* * *

Wow, didn't know I could be so sappy. Anyways, this actually happened to a friend of mine once, except she wasn't as lucky as Sam was. But that was a long time ago, so its time to move on. Reviews are nice, but not necessary. New song coming soon, I hope... 


End file.
